How Harry came to be
by Whatver You Want It To Be
Summary: This title is so stupid! This story is MWPP/L, and despite what the title may make you think, it's not a sex story. It's a story about how James and Lily got together. It will be a series if people like it.
1. Part I

A/N: Hello peoples! Okies this fic is about my fav characters WMPP/L and some people I made up! MWPP are my fav fics so I decided to try and write one myself. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!! Just kidding. I'm babbling. You should be reading the fic right now, not reading this. It's 4:30 in the morning right now, so I blame the time for the reason I'm acting so stupid right now. Maybe I should erase all this and restart the whole thing. Nah, I'll just shut up now. Anyway, please R/R. Flames welcome, but at least tell me why you hate it. Don't just write 'it sucks'. I bet that is just encouraging some people to just write 'it sucks.' Oops! Just shut up Julia. Look how much crap you've just written. And all of it pointless. On with the story. Oh yeah, I didn't read this over, so sorry if there are a lot of typos.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, but I do own all personalities. Scary thought, huh?

***

Lily Evans stomped into her dorm at Hogwarts muttering obscenities under her breath. She _hated_ James Potter. He was the most annoying person on the planet. No, not the planet. The universe. She flopped down on her bed, scowling. She thought back to the day she had first met James and Sirius. She had actually _liked_ him back then. She was in 7th year now and would like nothing more than to wake up one day and discover that James no longer existed. Lily stared at the ceiling, remembering exactly how she had met James Potter and Sirius Black.

***

"See, mum there's no such thing as Platform 9 and 3 quarters. That letter was just a joke. Lily probably made up. I don't know why she would make up some freak place like a school for witches. Who would want to be a witch?" Petunia Evans stated in a smug voice, looking at her mother and sister.

They were standing in the middle of the train station, being jostled by the crowd. Mrs. Evans' brow was furrowed, looking from Lily to Petunia to Platform 9 to Platform 10.There was, of course, no Platform 9 and 3 quarters. 

"Lily, darling. Petunia's right in pointing out that there is no Platform 9 and 3 quarters. Are you sure that's what the ticket says?" her mother asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. Lily Evans attracted a lot of stares from guys in the train station, despite the fact that she was only 11. She had long, layered auburn hair and large, almond-shaped, emerald green eyes. Although she was short for her age, there was something about her that made her look older than her age. She looked at her older sister and mother, exasperation clear on her face.

"Mother, I can read a ticket. I'm not totally stupid you know. And Petty, my darling sister why would I make something like this up? And if I did then what was Diagon Alley? You were there. You saw all those people. Do you think I just hired all those people to act like witches and wizards? We all know that's _completely_ possible with the allowance I get.

Lily was the queen of sarcasm. She had a crazy sense of humor and her dry wit sometimes left people confused. They didn't know whether to take her seriously or not. People close to her soon became used to her twisted jokes and learned not to take her so seriously all the time. But to people she just met, often times she scared them away.

Lily's mother sighed. "Lily we know you didn't make it all up. We're just a bit confused, honey."

Petunia put her horse-like nose into the air. "I wouldn't put it past her, mum. This is just the kind of stunt Lily would pull."

Petunia had long blonde hair and clear blue eyes. She was tall and would have been pretty if it weren't for the fact that her face resembled strongly that of a horse. 4 years older than Lily, Petunia had always picked on her younger sister, finding some sick pleasure in seeing Lily suffer. Not that Lily ever took Petunia's insults to heart. Lily was quite an expert on the word revenge.

"This is a waste of time. I can't believe you dragged me along, mum." Petunia complained, twisting her face into an ugly scowl.

"Actually Petunia it was me that wanted you to come. I wanted the last thing I did before I left for Hogwarts to be this." Lily said sweetly, before lifting up her arm and punching Petunia hard in the nose, sending her reeling back into a group of people standing behind her, flecks of blood flying into the air.

***

James Potter stood with his parents by Platforms 9 and 10, waiting for Sirius Black and his family to arrive. 

"Late as usual." Thomas Potter said, amusement in his voice. "Have the Black's ever been on time for anything?"

James yawned. He had had to get up early that morning and he wasn't exactly a morning person. James had messy black hair and warm brown eyes that made most girls melt in their socks when they looked at him. (A/N: Melt in their in _socks_? What am I thinking? What does that mean? Are my characters starting to seem too superficial? They are to me. I'll have to fix that in later parts. I'll give them a few quirks. Hehehe. That'll be fun. On with the story.)

As they waited for the Blacks he amused himself with listening to snatches of conversations of people around him.

There was a couple with a son that looked a few years older than him saying, "Our Arthur, Head Boy. I'm so proud." 

The boys ears turned a brilliant shade of pink and he said, "Mum, be quiet. People will hear."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Arthur. Be proud to be a Weasley." His father said, thumping him on the back.

There were 2 girls with their mother standing in front of him, and from the way they were talking, the girl with red hair was a muggle-born witch. He listened with amusement as the girl who's name was Lily told off her sister for saying she made up Platform 9 and 3 quarters. He was thinking about how hot Lily looked and was taken by surprise when she decked her sister and sent her flying back into him. He fell to the ground looking up into the face of what looked like a blonde horse.

He heard Sirius Black's voice from somewhere above him saying, "I see your making friends already Jamsie. Why didn't you wait for me?"

***

Lily burst into laughter as she looked at her sister sitting on top of a very scared looking boy. The boy's parents were looking in horror at Petunia, while the other boy that seemed to know the family laughed almost as hard as Lily. Lily's mom's eyes' looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"_Lily_!" she said in an admonishing tone. She leaned over and helped the bleeding Petunia up and tried to console her, but Petunia was much too worked up.

"You b****! How could you! I can't wait to see you gone! I hope you die at that freak school of yours!" she shrieked. "I'm going to the car mum. I can't stand to be near Lily anymore!"

Lily listened to her sister, trying to look hurt and failing miserably. "But Petty, darling, honey, loved one, don't I get a kiss good-bye?"

Petunia's face went red with rage and she stalked off.

Lily grinned at the two boys and said, "Yup. My sister, boys. Gotta love her. My name's Lily Evans, by the way. Who are you?"

__

They're both pretty cute, she thought to herself and had to fight a smile. Lily had never been the boy-crazy type. It wasn't that she was scared of boys or thought they were yucky, it was just that she hated it when girls threw their themselves at guys' feet. This was probably just an affect of growing up with Petunia as a sister. Petunia literally lived for boys.

Both boys had black hair, but the one with gray eyes spoke. "My name's Sirius Black and the boy your crazy sister sat on is James Potter."

"Can you tell me how to get onto the Platform 'cause I've got no idea how." Lily said, and then turned to her mom. "See mom it was a good thing I punched Petty. It gave me the chance to ask how to get onto the Platform."

Her mother shook her head, saying, "Lily if you weren't leaving you would be in very big trouble."

She leaned over and gave Lily a kiss good-bye, getting rather misty-eyed in the process. 

"I'll miss you flower. ("Mum don't call me that!") Be good and write me once in awhile. I've gotta go make sure Petunia doesn't kill anybody. Bye, honey."

Lily watched her mom leave and turned to the boys. "Let's go." She said grinning.

***

__

I can't believe I didn't realize they were jerks when I first met them. Lily thought darkly. It just goes to show first impressions can be deceiving.

***

A/N: Doesn't have much of a point yet, huh. Don't worry it will. That is if I get enough reviews. If people don't give me the time of day I won't continue to write. It's not much of a threat though if people don't care, so whats the point of even writing any of that. I tend to ramble don't I?


	2. Part II

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this next part out, but I gave up on it for awhile. I think I still might, it just depends. I guess that's all for now. Oh yeah, in this chapter I explain why Lily's pissed and the whole thing is in their seventh year.

***

Lily was still sulking when her best friend Maria Reynolds came in the dorm.

"I hate Frank Longbottom!" she said in exasperated tone. 

"What's he done now?" Lily questioned, trying not to laugh. Maria had a way of immediately cheering Lily up, no matter how mad she was. 

Lily loved to make fun of Frank and Maria's relationship. They were as opposite as night and day. Maria was loud and had been known to have quite an attitude, while Frank was shy and preferred to blend into the crowd. From day one of their relationship Lily had joked around, saying it would never last. 

Lily and Maria had been best friends since their first year, and were well known for their strange sense of humor. Anyone who didn't know them would have thought they hated each other by the way they made fun of each other constantly. But those who knew them knew that was just their idea of a normal conversation.

"Nothing!" Maria groaned. "It's always nothing. It's like he's scared of me! After two months of dating, he still won't make the first move, and I'm about ready to go crazy!" 

"First of all Maria, think about it. He probably is scared of you. I know I am. And second of all, keep your hormones in check, you horny animal!"

"Lily don't joke! I really like Frank!" Maria exclaimed.

She paused for a second then said slowly, "Did I just tell you not to joke? See, Frank really has driven me crazy. Where would the world be if Lily Evans didn't make fun of every comment I said?"

Lily pouted. "I do not make fun of you! I simply point out he stupidity of some of the things you say. What's wrong with that? It makes you into a better person!" she said with a cheesy grin.

"Whatever." Maria said, rolling her eyes. "Why are you up here anyway? I thought you would be in the nearest broom closet snogging with Amos Diggory."

"Just because you caught us in the broom closet one time doesn't mean that's the only place we ever do it, Maria." Lily said, heavily. "And I'm up here because I'm pissed at the world right now."

"Ah, what has James done now?" Maria said knowingly.

"James? Now what has he got to do with this?" Lily sniffed. "And I don't know about you, but I'm starved. Let's go eat, shall we my dear?"

The Great Hall was full of students already sitting down, talking to friends and eating. Lily and Maria joined Rachel O'Brien; her boyfriend for two years, Michael Brown; his best friend Peter Patil; and Meagan Phelps. This had been the group Lily had hung out with for as long as she could remember. Lily couldn't imagine life at Hogwarts without them. 

Rachel, Maria, Meagan, and Lily had become inseparable in their first year on the train ride to Hogwarts. Maria had long black hair, pale skin, and glittering black eyes that always seemed to sparkle with laughter. She and Lily both shared the trait to find the amusement in even the saddest situations. While it was comforting at times, they had a tendency to dig themselves into holes with their dry sense of humor. They had quickly become best friends, while Rachel and Meagan had paired off with each other too. Rachel had long blonde hair, sea green eyes, and was extremely tall for her age. She was a worrywart at times and always the voice of logic when Maria and Lily had a somewhat outlandish plan. Meagan was from Ireland, but lacked the Irish temper that so commonly matched up with their personalities. When anyone from the group got riled up, Meagan was usually the one who could calm everyone down. She was almost as short as Lily, and had the look of an innocent schoolgirl, with her curly brown hair, round, royal blue eyes, and dimpled cheeks. 

"Where have you two been?" Peter asked, spraying Lily with mashed potatoes.

"Thanks Peter, that's just what I needed after the day I've been having." She said, smiling sardonically. 

"Your welcome, Oh the Queen of Sarcasm. Now where have you two been?"

"I've been sulking because Frank's a prat, and Lily's been sulking because she's 'pissed at the world'." Maria supplied, piling her plate with food.

"What did James do to piss you off this time?" Rachel said, grinning.

Rachel had a bet going with Michael that Lily and James would get together by the end of the year, and she was constantly telling Lily how perfect they were for each other.

"Why does everyone think this has to do with Potter?" Lily moaned.

"Because, honey, it always does." Meagan said.

Lily scowled and looked down the table where James was sitting with his best friends Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, and his girlfriend of the week, Briana Childs. Lily and James were both known for their 'love am then leave em' personality, and neither of them had had a relationship lasting over a week. All the guys chased after Lily hoping to be the guy that would outlast a week, possibly even two. While Lily claimed she was just having fun by not commiting herself to just one boy, Rachel claimed that Lily was just plain commitment shy. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter were on every girls list of most eligible bachelors. They were constantly flanked by a group of girls wherever they went, and all three of the boys thought girls were there for one thing and one thing only. 

"Are you going to tell us what he did, Lily, or are we going to have to ask him ourselves?" Meagan asked. 

"Ok, I'll tell you." Lily grumbled. "After Transfiguration I was talking to Brian, trying to figure out a good way to break up with him when James comes over and starts talking to Brian, telling him that it's been 6 days since me and Brian started going out, and that I'm probably fixing to break it off with him. Well, somehow he got me telling Brian that I really like him, and now Brian's all happy. Ugh. This sucks. I do _not_ want to go out with Brian anymore, but if I break up with him now I'll be doing just what James wants me to. And I'm not about to give him the satisfaction of that."

Maria was practically rolling with laughter. "I love James! Only he could come up with something so genius. Lily's going to be going out with guy for me then a week because of him! All of Hogwarts will have a field day when they here about this! It'll make history!" 

Lily scowled at her supposedly best friend. "How did I know that would be your reaction to all this?"

"Aw, come on Lily. Just break it off with Brian. It won't be so bad."

"I can't! Brian thinks I really like him now. I don't want to be mean. I'm not _that_ big of a bitch."

"Well, your gonna have to tell him sometime or another, and considering he's coming over here right now, there's know time like the present." Peter said.

"No!" Lily groaned, making a face. But when she turned around to look at Brian Finnigan, she gave him her most charming smile.

"Lily, I think we need to talk." Brian said, seriously.

Lily looked scared out of her mind as she got up to talk to Brian privately. 

***

James watched Lily as she walked out of the Great Hall with Brian. His earlier encounter with the two of them had been quite entertaining. The look of torture in Lily's eyes when she had told Brian she really liked him had been hilarious. And little did Lily know that when Lily had left he had had a little chat with Brian himself. He had a pretty good idea what Brian wanted to talk to Lily about. He didn't know why he felt the need to tamper with Lily's love life. He, like all the other guys in their school found Lily hot, with her long auburn hair, always cut in the most fashionable style, and her huge, emerald green eyes. She was shorter than most girls her age, but lacked nothing in the chest department, a major factor in how James picked his girlfriends. But the two of them had never really gotten along since their third year when he had "accidentally" set fire to her robes. 

James watched Lily come back into the Great Hall. He couldn't help noticing she looked extremely calm. Had his plan not worked?

***

Lily couldn't believe it. She was going to kill James Potter. Out of all the things she had expected Brian to say to her, what he had said had sent her into a rage. Apparently James had not only gotten her to tell Brian that she liked him, but when Lily had left he had told Brian that Lily was secretly having a love affair with Severus Snape. Brian had broken up with her. Her. Lily Evans. Lily was in shock. In all her years at Hogwarts, not once had a guy ever broken up with her. She had been ready to burst into the Hall and kill James Potter(and possibly Snape too, simply because the thought of having a love affair with him was disgusting), when a she realized there had to be a way to totally humiliate James without losing her temper, as she so often did. She calmly walked back to her seat, being careful not to so much as glance at James. She ignored her friends questions about what Brian had wanted, lost in thought. What could she do to get revenge on James' stunt?

A/N: So what can Lily do, cause I sure as heck don't know. I'm not sure this story is even worth continuing. Tell me what you think.


	3. Part III

A/N: Sorry if this part seems pointless. I'm just trying to get the characters' personalities straight. I'm still in hate with this fic. I don't know what is driving me to finish it. I love reviews and thanks to all the nice people who reviewed. You're probably the only reason I'm continuing this thing I so fondly call a story. And thanks to all those people who suggested what Lily could do to James. 

***

James Potter was quite satisfied with his life. Yep. He had everything he could ask for. He had his good looks, his endless supply of girls, his quidditch skills, and his group of friends. He had just had a successful breakup with the Hufflepuff 6th year, Briana, and was now contemplating who his next girlfriend would be. Frankly, he was sick of the Hufflepuffs. He had dated just about every girl from 5th year and up in that house. A Ravenclaw would be nice. They were smart, not ditzy like most of the Hufflepuffs. James was interrupted by the voice of Sirius Black, his closest friend. 

"It's a shame that prank didn't work on Lily. She had it coming to her, the way she leads all those guys on."

"And what do you think it is that we do everyday, Sirius?" James asked, dryly.

"It's different with us. We're men. We're _supposed_ to lead girls on. It's our job."

"I agree. But I personally think you still hold a grudge against Lily for the time she dumped you in 5th year." James said slyly.

"I am so over that." Sirius sniffed. "Besides it was a mutual breakup."

"Uh huh. I'm sure it was."

***

"You're right Lily. This calls for some serious payback." Maria stated with vengeance. "Nobody tries to get the best of Lily Evans and comes out of the experience alive!"

"Why do I have the distinct impression you're making fun of me?" Lily asked dully.

"Because, dear flower, I am. But I will help you get back at James. As cute as he may be, that pompous jackass deserves what he has coming to him."

"Here we go again." Rachel muttered under her breath.

The four girls were gathered in their dorm, discussing the current dilemma. Rachel and Meagan had a sense of foreboding. How many times before had they been dragged into one of Lily and Maria's crazy plans and barely come out of it alive?

"I think they're insane." Meagan said to Rachel knowledgeably. "I really and truly think we're friends with a couple of nutcases."

Lily, who had heard the last comment, grinned at the two girls. "You know that's why you love us. Can you imagine how boring the two of you would be without us? I can just picture it now." She shuddered. "The thought scares me. Are you two gonna help us or not?"

"Of course we are. We're always dragged into your stupid ideas anyway. There's no point in resisting." Rachel said with a sigh. "But I'm going to approve the plan before we do anything stupid."

Lily and Maria had identical, evil grins on their faces. "This is gonna be fun." Maria said gleefully.

***

"This is never gonna work. I can't even believe we're gonna try this." Rachel said fretfully.

Megan nodded her head appreciatively, agreeing with Rachel.

"Well, you approved it. You can't back out of it now." Lily whispered. "And keep your voice down. You'll wake up the whole castle."

It was 3:00 in the morning, and they were on their way up to the boys dorm to carry out their plan. Even Lily wasn't sure it would work, but she kept her doubts to herself.

"Ok, all we have to do is go into his room, slip the potion into his water, and get out as fast as we can. Tomorrow morning all we've got to do is make sure the first girl he sees is Tabitha Parkinson."

"How the Hell are we gonna do that?" Rachel moaned. "Tabitha's in Slytherin. James is bound to see other girls before her."

"Well, the love potion takes effect on the first girl he sees, and I really want it to be Tabitha." Maria said. "We'll figure out a way later. Let's just carry out the first part of the plan right now."

The girls had now reached the door to the seventh year boy's room. Inside they could hear the sound of snores and what sounded like someone talking in their sleep.

"Here goes nothing." Meagan said, pushing the door open. 

It was pitch black inside the room, obviously something they hadn't thought of.

"Shit. I can't see a thing." Maria hissed.

"We'll just have to feel our way. I've been up here before with Sirius-" Lily was interrupted by Maria.

"Ooh, what were you doing?" Lily could tell Maria was grinning even in the dark.

"_Anyway_," she said pointedly, "I know James' bed is the one on the far right of the door. Follow me." Lily commanded.

They formed a line, with Lily in the lead.

"Shit!" Lily muttered under her breath as she stubbed her toe. "Who would leave their trunk in the middle of the floor?"

A moment later she whispered, "We're there. Now, who has the potion?"

"Me." Meagan's voice spoke out. "Here."

As Meagan reached out to give Lily the potion, her foot caught on something(most likely the trunk)and she pitched forward. Lily barely had time to grab the potion before she was knocked onto James' bed.

James groaned in sleep and rolled over, slinging his arm over Lily and trapping her.

"Uh-oh." Megan whispered, voicing what they were all thinking.

"Well, uh...Lily, I guess we'll see you in the morning." Maria said unable to hide the laughter in her voice. "Pleasant dreams."

Lily heard them shuffling out of the room and the sound of the door creaking shut. 

This could not be happening. No way on Earth was she trapped in a bed with James Potter with no way to get out. Could her life get any worse? And so much for her friends helping her out. They were obviously enjoying this. Lily would bet her broomstick they were safely back in their dorm laughing hysterically over the entire matter.

"How am always getting myself into these messes?" She groaned inwardly.

James' answer was to snuggle against her chest, making himself quite comfortable.

***

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I just felt I had to end it there. I should have the next part up in a day or two. I forget who gave me the idea of having Lily fall on James' bed while he was asleep, but whoever it was, thanks for the great idea! I hope everyone liked it! 


	4. Part IV

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get out, but I've been really busy! Please forgive me! Well, here it is part 4 of my awful, awful fic! Enjoy! And review! Always, always make time for a review!

***

Lily Evans took a deep breath from where she lay in the one and only James Potter's bed. James was sleeping with his arm slung over Lily's body and his head resting on her shoulder. He smelt faintly of cologne, and lying next to him for so long was beginning to have a strange effect on Lily.

_Oh God. I can't believe I'm stuck in the same bed as James Potter. What the Hell am I supposed to do now?_

After thirty minutes of laying silent and still, Lily began to see the humor of the situation. When she thought about it, this had to be the funniest escapade she had gone on yet.

_I wonder how many girls have wished they were in the situation of lying in James Potter's bed._ Lily thought to herself wryly.

_I wonder how many girls have **actually** been in the same bed as James._ She thought with a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why did the thought of James having another girl in his bed bother her so much? Hell. Why did it bother her at all? 

_If I just close my eyes and take a little nap, I can honestly say, "Yep. I've slept with the famous James Potter." That would be a story for my grandchildren._

She tilted her head slightly to glance at James' profile in the almost total darkness. 

_He does look rather cute while he's sleeping, kind of like a 'ittle, bitty baby. Lily! You did not just think that! I've got to get out of this bed!_

Lily was disgusted with herself. She refused to bow down to guys like James' charm, like all the other females in Hogwarts. She had always been in control of all her relationships. The Heartbreaker. A female version of James. The effect that James was having on Lily that night was, to say the least, quite disturbing.

A particularly loud snort from Peter Pettigrew set Lily into action. She carefully slipped out from under James, hardly daring to breathe. She nearly slapped James when his hand brushed against her chest. Slapping James seemed to be a habit for Lily. She debated putting the potion in his water after all she had been through, but argued that gave her all the more reason to have the satisfaction of showing James he wasn't the only one who could mess with other people's love lives. After slipping the potion in, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to the seventh year girls' dorm.

Lily could hear whispering coming from inside the room which abruptly stopped as soon as Lily entered the room. Maria looked at Lily, her black eyes glittering as if Christmas had just come a week early.

"Ah, Lily. We wondered if you would be joining us tonight."

Lily rolled her eyes and looked suspiciously at her group of friends. She knew that look in Maria's eyes far too well. Maria had never been as good as Lily at hiding her feelings. She was up to something. 

"Did you get the potion in?" Meagan asked, with an innocent look on her face.

"Yes." Lily said slowly. "Yes I did." Lily had the growing suspicion her friends had something up their sleeve.She shook her head and ignored the nagging thought, too tired to wonder what it was they were up to. She was asleep in seconds, unaware of the plan her friends were hatching as she slept. 

"Lily's gonna be in shock when she finds out Tabitha Parkinson isn't going to be the first person James sees in the morning." Maria said, tilting her head back and letting out what might have passed for a sorry attempt at a cackle.

"What the Hell was that?" Rachel said, trying to hold back her laughter. 

"I was working on my evil laugh." Maria said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. Meagan shook her head trying to suppress the smile that was tugging at her lips.

"We better get to bed if we want to be up in time to total screw up Lily's love life. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

***

Remus awoke the next morning to see the faces of Meagan Phelps, Maria Reynolds, and Rachel O'Brian staring at him. He groaned, wondering if he was still dreaming. 

"What do ya want?" he grumbled.

"Shhh! You'll wake up James!" Maria hissed.

"A brigade of homosexual monkeys doing the cha-cha couldn't wake Jamsie-boy up." Remus said dryly. 

"Homosexual monkeys." Meagan grinned. "I like that."

"There's nothing wrong with homosexual monkeys." Maria admonished with a straight face. "That's their choice in life, and we mustn't judge them."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Listen Remus. We need your help. Of course you've heard of the little joke James played on Lady Lily's love life of late?" 

Remus nodded. "When are those two finally gonna take on each other? I mean, they've both had just about every other male and female at Hogwarts."

Maria snorted. "I didn't know Lily and James were bisexuals."

"You know what I mean." Remus said sighing. He just did not have the energy for girls like Maria and Lily.

Rachel ignored both Remus and Maria and hurriedly explained what had gone on last night.

"Well, while Lily was stuck in James' bed, us three got to thinking. Wouldn't it be much funnier if _Lily_ was the first person James saw after he took the love potion instead of Tabitha Parkinson?" Rachel concluded, finally allowing herself to take a breath. 

Remus grinned. "Just tell me what I have to do."

"All you've gotta do is somehow get James into the girls dorm. Lily will be sleeping in, just like every other weekend. Let me tell you, a thousand homosexual _elephants _doing the cha-cha couldn't wake that girl up."

"And you don't feel the tiniest bit guilty about doing this to one of your best friends?" Remus questioned.

"It's for her own good." Rachel said stoutly. "Why? Do you?"

Remus snorted. " Hell no."

***

"Why exactly are we going to the girls' dorms?" James asked with a confused look on his face. They were standing in the common room, Remus tapping his foot impatiently, James scratching his messy hair.

"Man, I'm telling you Maria has a naked picture of you under her pillow."

From behind a chair, Remus thought he could hear someone groaning. He smiled to himself.

"How did she get a naked picture of me?" James wondered aloud.

Remus hoped this was a rhetorical question and sighed with relief when James continued talking.

"Must have taken it while I was in the showers. I know I'm hot, but come on. Admire from afar, ladies."

This time Remus was sure he heard a snort coming from behind the chair and someone muttering, "And so modest too."

"Well James, some girls just can't help themselves. For all we know Maria could have a whole photo album full of unsuspecting guys." Remus said loudly.

He hurried up the stairs to the dorm before James could hear the muffled shriek of Maria Reynolds.

They stepped inside the room, Remus doing his best not to pull a Maria and start cackling evilly. Remus wished he had a camera when he caught the exact moment the love potion went onto effect. 

James caught his breath at the sight of Lily. Could this be the same Lily Evans he had known for 7 years straight? Somehow, she looked different. _A lot_ different. Sure, she had always been hot, but now, now she was, well, hella hot. (James wasn't very good at descriptions.) 

Remus' eyes lit up. "Aw, wait a second man. It was Briana who had those pictures, not Maria. My bad."

"Uh-huh." James said listlessly, allowing Remus to pull him out of the room. 

***

15 minutes later, Remus stood outside the Great Hall, gasping for breath with Rachel, Meagan, and Maria.

"Exactly how long does that potion last?" Remus asked when he gained control of his laughter.

"Only 12 hours. So it'll where off at around 9:00 tonight." Maria said sounding disappointed it didn't last for life.

At that moment Lily skipped down the hall towards the group, smiling. Since it was a weekend they weren't required to wear their robes. Lily was in overalls over a blue Polo shirt that showed off all of her curves. ((A/N: Ain't she just the sexiest thing you've ever heard of?)) She had done her red hair in perfect ringlets(one of the many advantages of magic), giving her an all round cute look. She was obviously in a good mood, as she was skipping, not minding the weight of her Dr. Martin boots.

"Good day, mates!" she said, giving Remus a slap on the butt.

"Good morning." they all chorused far too innocently, Remus rubbing his butt.

Lily squinted her eyes, looking at the group closely. She shook her head and walked into the great hall with Rachel, Meagan, Maria, and Remus following.

As soon as she sat down someone plopped down right next to her. She glanced up, expecting to see one of her friends and was surprised to see the face of James Potter. She smiled sweetly, thinking that Maria has taken care of making sure James saw Tabitha. 

"So Lily, did you sleep well?" James said sliding closer to Lily. He was in full Prince Charming mode. Lily was no fool. It took her no longer than two seconds to realize what had happened. She swiveled around to look at Maria. From further down the table, Maria let out what sounded to Lily a noise equivalent to a cat dying.

"Damn it, Maria. Quit cackling." Rachel said, covering her ears.

Lily put her head in her hands. This was going to be a long day.

***

A/N: Once again sorry so short. The next part will have sap in it. Bwahaha.(Evil laughter) And I'm really sorry it took so long for me to write this part. I know I said I would have it up sooner, but I took a break from writing. Review, review, review! Just write a couple of words. I promise it won't hurt you! And oh yea, I'm too lazy to proof read(shame, shame), so pardon my many errors. I just have this thing. I can't stand reading my own work. It's a sickness, really!


	5. Part V

A/N: Hehe. This one is up sooner than the last one was. Yay for me! Review, and excuse all my errors. I really need to get myself a beta reader, and stop being so lazy. Have you ever had one of those days when the littlest thing just makes you want to burst into tears, and cry for 2 hours? Well, I'm warning you that is the side of Lily we are going to see today. Don't worry she hasn't gone crazy!^_^ 

***

"Are you sure you're not mad, Lil?" Maria asked, somewhat nervously.

It took every bit of self-control Lily had not to jump across the table and strangle Maria. She settled for yelling. 

"Mad? Why would I be mad? I mean, what you did was nothing. Pish posh. So, you made James Potter fall in love with me. No biggie. Especially since his idea of a romantic date is a trip up to the Astronomy Tower in the dead of night! Tell me why I would be mad, Maria! Huh? Huh?" 

Lily's eyes were bulging out of head, and Maria winced slightly. She had never seen Lily this upset over something so trivial. Lily was one of those people who could smile no matter how awful she felt on the inside. She had always put up a strong front, never allowing people to know when she was really upset. To see Lily like this, worried Maria. 

And pish posh? What the Hell did pish posh mean? Since when did Lily say words like pish posh? That in itself was quite a mystery.

"I'm pretty sure she's gone mad." Meagan said in an undertone to Rachel.

Rachel nodded and bit her lip trying to contain her laughter. She whimpered when she caught sight of the look she was getting from Lily.

"I just can't believe that you would do that. I mean, what kind of friends are you? I can deal with James, but the thought of you three doing that just makes me so mad." Lily stared into her mashed potatoes sullenly, trying to hide the tears that were beginning to form.

Maria looked at the ceiling and let out a sigh. She didn't know what to say. This was not the Lily she knew.

"I'm sorry Lily. We thought it was just a joke. You're my best friend. I would never hurt you on purpose. You know that. I didn't know you would care so much." She said trying to make herself feel better just as much as she wanted Lily to feel better. She had never felt this guilty before.

"Yeah, Lil. I mean, how many times have me and you played jokes that other people have taken a little too seriously?" Rachel said, trying to be sympathetic. She wasn't used to comforting people, least of all Lily, and wasn't quite sure what she was supposed to be saying.

"It will only be for two more hours." Meagan said, putting her around Lily. "The potion wear off by 9:00."

Lily shrugged her arm off. "I don't know why this is bothering me so much. Maybe I'm PMSing or something. I just need to be alone." She muttered more to herself then to her friends as she got up and walked out of the Great Hall. 

***

"Do you know what the weirdest thing in the world is?" James asked Sirius, Remus, and Peter as he shoveled large amounts of food into his mouth.

"The way Dumbledore's eyes always seem to twinkle as if he is slowly undressing you with his eyes?" Sirius supplied.

"No, you poor, sick, perverted little boy." James said disgusted.

"Almost more so then you, James, my dear." Sirius said tranquilly. 

James rolled his eyes. "As I was saying. It's weird to be completely in love with someone but at the same time know it's only because of a love potion. It's like half of me wants Evans, and the other half is saying that that's the craziest thing I've ever thought before."

"I still can't believe you left me out of your little plan, Remus." Sirius said sadly. "I could have had such fun." He began to stare off into space, a forlorn expression on his face.(hehe. I rhymed!)

Remus stared down the table at his partners in crime. They were all staring morosely at their food with identical expressions of guilt on their faces. 

"Say, where is Lovely Lady Lily?" Remus wondered aloud. 

James felt the familiar jerk in his stomach that he had begun to get used to throughout the day. _I don't care where Lily is. It's just the love potion. _Even as he thought this, James felt his feet propelling him out of his seat toward the doors of the Great Hall in search of the object of his affections.

***

Lily sat leaning against a tree staring at the setting sun. She knew exactly why she was so bothered by what had happened. It had nothing to do with the joke itself. It was more of the principle of the matter. Lily has always been perfect at everything she did. If she wasn't the best she felt she had let people down, most of all herself. She had always been sharp-witted, never allowing anyone to get the better of her. The fact that her own friends had deliberately hurt her made her feel somehow vulnerable. It made no sense, but at the same time was the only reason she was so bothered.

_I should not be bothered by this_, Lily told herself sharply. _I play pranks on them all the time and they never care. I need to get over myself and stop being such a baby. _

Yet her brooding thoughts would not exit her mind. She let out a moan, and leaned her head back to look at the now-dark sky. It had to be around eight or nine by now. She closed her eyes for a second, but they popped open when she sensed that someone else was with her. She looked up into the face of James Potter.

"Hey Potter." She said too tired to care what he had to say now.

"I thought you might be out here." He said in a voice far gentler than what Lily was used to. "Are you OK?"

"I should be asking if you're OK." Lily said dumbstruck. She had never seen this side of James even with all the crazy things he'd been saying throughout the day. "Why are you being nice?"

"I dunno. I just thought you might need someone to talk to." James said suddenly on the defense again. "You're not the only one who got played today, Lily. I'm the one who took the love potion. I could kill, Remus."

"I never thought Remus had it in him." Lily said with a small smile.

"Remus is the mastermind behind all our plans, believe it or not. Me and Sirius just carry them out." James said, before abruptly changing the subject. "Why do you hate me Lily?"

"Huh?" Lily asked surprised. "Cause you always...well, you see...I guess I just never liked the idea of you."

Now James was the surprised one. "The idea? Ok, Lily, you're making a lot of sense now."

"Well, I never wanted to be one of those girls who bow down to a guy's every wish. I always hated the way girls follow you around, going crazy if you say one word to them. I guess I always blamed you for that."

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical? You have guys drooling all over you every second of the day, and you break a new boy's heart every week."

"I like to be in control." Lily said simply, so softly James could barely hear her. "I don't like the thought of some guy being able to hurt me like that."

"You think I would hurt you?" James asked his face only inches away from her. His breath felt warm on her face. "Try taking the weight of the world off your shoulders sometime, Lily. You'll feel a lot better."

For a moment Lily simply stared into James' warm brown eyes. They held a serious note that Lily had never seen before. James had just pinpointed the exact problem that had plagued Lily for what seemed like all her life. She couldn't understand the strange connection to the guy she had despised for so many years. But before Lily could say another word James was leaning in to kiss her. His lips brushed lightly against hers, slowly becoming more forceful. He took his sweet time before turning the kiss into a full-fledged snog, opening his mouth to let his tongue in. The whole time he was gentle though, not like many of the guys she knew who just jammed their tongue down her throat, nearly choking her. 

Lily tried to ignore the sparks of electricity shooting through her body, something she had never felt with another guy. _It's just the love potion_, she told herself. _This is not the real James I am kissing._ Yet she allowed herself to be wrapped in his arms, noting how their bodies seemed to mold together. 

When she finally pulled away she quickly caught her breath before asking, "What time is it?"

James stared at her shock. Whatever he had expected her reaction to be when he kissed her, it was not this. To be sure, he didn't know what he had expected her to do. He hadn't even known what he himself had been doing when he had leaned forward to kiss Lily. He just knew that he felt the need to show her that she didn't always have to be the strong model of perfection she tried to be.

He glanced at his watch. "9:45. Why?" he asked trying not to sound annoyed. 

"Then it was you I was kissing."

"Who did you think it was, Snape?" James asked sarcastically.

"The love potion wore off at 9:00" Lily said with the shadow of a smile starting to play at her lips.

"So..."

"You kissed me on your own free will." Now she had a goofy grin on her face.

"Well, I'll be damned." James said wryly, also grinning, realizing what Lily meant.

"Rachel won the bet." Lily said starting to laugh hysterically.

"Huh?" 

"She had a bet going with Michael that would hook up this year."

"Oh. Well, who said we ever hooked up?" James asked innocently.

"Me. You got a problem with that?" Lily asked attempting to scowl, through her laughter. 

"I don't think there's any point in answering that question. And what the Hell is so damn funny?"

"This whole day." Lily called out before skipping off to the castle.

***

"I wonder what Lily is doing out there." Meagan said worriedly flipping absent-mindedly through a magazine. 

"I'm sure she's fine." Maria said, twisting a lock of her glossy black hair. She didn't sound very convinced of her own words though.

"I feel so bad about what we did to her." Rachel said with a sigh. "We knew she hated James. I think deep down I just did it as a way to win my bet with Michael. You guys know how competitive I get. I feel so bad that I would use Lily like that. As if she even cares if I get my money or not."

Maria untangled her hair from her fingers and stood up. "Ok, that's it. We've got to stop this. We know Lily. She'll forgive us for this. We've got to stop worrying about her. I'm sure she'll come in any moment now cooled down and ready to talk."

As if on queue Lily burst through the door, auburn ringlets bouncing and eyes shining. She was whistling "Tiptoe Through the Tulips", and doing what looked like some sort of jig.

"Why hello, Lily." Maria said puzzled. "Did you have a nice evening?"

"Splendid, Maria dahling, splendid." Lily laughed. "Will you listen to me, I sound like a giggling school-girl."

"You are a school-girl in case you had forgotten, and you must definitely are a giggling one right now." Meagan said with a bewildered smile.

Lily grinned. "Thank you Meagan. Well, I'm exhausted. I'll see you foxy ladies in the morning." 

She promptly fell asleep, leaving Meagan, Rachel, and Maria staring at each other, bewildered, each wondering if Lily had finally knocked a couple of screws loose in her head.

***

A/N: Ok, you can't blame a girl for trying. I know this wasn't very good, but I'm not a mushy type of person. Sap makes me want to throw myself over a bridge. Please review! I love all the beautiful people who have been kind enough to so far. You guys are my heroes! O_0


End file.
